1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic knee braces. More particularly, an improved hinge element is disclosed for use on both sides of an orthopedic rehabilitation knee brace. The improved hinge is characterized by labeled, easily set and easily locked flexion and extension stops for post-operative or recovery bracing of the knee with restraint of knee movement.